Danish Grand Prix
Stirling Moss (1) Jack Brabham (1) |mostconstructorwins = (2) |races = 2 }} The Danish Grand Prix was a non-Championship Formula One level race, held twice, in 1961 and 1962.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Danish_Grand_Prix The race itself was held at the Roskilde Ring, near the centre of the town of Roskilde in Denmark. The name lasted longer than the event, however, as the Danish Grand Prix was to become a Formula Three and, later, Speedway event at a newer venue. The two winners of the Danish Grand Prix were Stirling Moss and Jack Brabham, both of whom used machinery.http://www.statsf1.com/en/1961-hc/grand-prix-186.aspx Brabham also won the first Danish Grand Prix in 1960, although this was classed as a Formula Two race rather than a Formula One event. History The Danish Grand Prix, as a Formula One level race, had a very limited history due to only being held twice. The Roskilde Ring measured 1.200km (0.74mi) in length, short by contemporary standards, with both races featuring 80 laps covering a total distance of 96.000km. After hosting a Formula Two race in 1960, however, the circuit owners persuaded the FIA to sanction a Formula One level race at the circuit for 1961, although one that would not feature on the World Championship calendar. A Tale of Two Champions Stirling Moss became the first winner of the Danish Grand Prix (in F1 terms) for the British Racing Partnership team in 1961, beating Innes Ireland and Roy Salvadori to the honours over three heats.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/1961_Danish_Grand_Prix Having won the first 20 lap heat on the Saturday, Moss remained unbeaten in his Lotus 18 in the two 30 lap heats on the Sunday to take the race by over a minute on aggregate. Rising star Jim Clark retired in the second heat after 10 laps, but was one of the closest to Moss throughout. The second race in 1962 saw Aussie ace Jack Brabham take the honours on a weekend using the same three heat format, although he would be pushed throughout.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/1962_Danish_Grand_Prix Brabham took victory in each heat, with Masten Gregory and Ireland sharing three second places between them to finish second and third respectively. It was Brabham's second win in Denmark (having won the Formula Two race in 1960), but was also to be his last, as Formula One racing would not return to Danish tarmac again. A Fading Name 1963 and 1964 saw the Danish Grand Prix run as a Formula Junior race, before becoming a Formula Three staple in 1973 (having been run twice at F3 level in 1965 and 1968). The placement of the Roskilde Ring in the heart of Roskilde made the venue unpopular with the local population, so the circuit closed in 1973, and the Danish Grand Prix moved to the Jyllandsringen during its Formula Three years. The new Formula Three version ran consistently until 1977, with one-time RAM racer Jac Nelleman taking four wins in a row before the race fell out of favour once more. Despite a one-off race in 1995, the Danish Grand Prix name faded to obscurity in the modern history of Formula One, with the name itself now used as a Speedway event. Venue The Roskilde Ring could be found in the heart of the town of Roskilde in Denmark in 1961 and 1962, with 1.2km of track being race on. The circuit itself was built into a gravel pit, meaning it sat in a (semi) natural ampitheatre, and featured numerous banked corners at the cost of having no straights of any considerable length.http://forix.autosport.com/8w/roskildering.html The organisers were also known to offer large cash prizes to the big names that attended the race, with Moss himself earning DKK 10,000 for his won alone. Winners Below is the, rather short, list of winners of the Danish Grand Prix, with entrant and constructor details. References Category:Grand Prix articles Category:Non-Championship races Category:Danish Grand Prix